ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (song)
For other uses, see Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (disambiguation). | DS = Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Christmas Tree Vanity | album = The Fame | previous = "Starstruck (feat. Flo Rida and Space Cowboy)" | next = "The Fame" }} "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" is written by Lady Gaga and Rob Fusari (Team Love Child) in 2006, while signed to Island Def Jam. Even after hearing the song, Def Jam executives dropped Gaga from the label. "They didn't get it," she said in a interview to Rolling Stone. Background The song described the lifestyle she had in 2005-2006 when she did a lot of cocaine. "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" gained some underground success very quickly. According to Gaga, it was her first Lady Gaga record and she did everything: the lyrics, the beat and the melody. This song was also the first time she came up with the concept of The Fame. The song helped her land a record deal in 2007. Lady Gaga told About.com that "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" song sums up her time of self-discovery, when she was living in the Lower East Side of New York: "I was doing a lot of drugs when I wrote 'Dirty Rich.' It was about two years ago, and it was about a few different things. First and foremost the record is about – whoever you are or where you live – you can self-proclaim this inner fame based on your personal style, and your opinions about art and the world, despite being conscious of it. But it's also about how on the Lower East side, there was a lot of rich kids who did drugs and said that they were poor artists, so it's also a knock at that. 'Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry, yes, we just like to party.' I used to hear my friends on the phone with their parents, asking for money before they would go buy drugs. So, that was an interesting time for me, but it's funny that what came out of that record – because it's about many different things – but ultimately what I want people to take from it is 'Bang-bang.' No matter who you are and where you come from, you can feel beautiful and dirty rich." Composition "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" is an uptempo dance-pop song which is more synth-heavy compared to the mostly electronic songs on The Fame. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, the song has a moderate electro-dance-pop groove and it is composed in the key of B minor with a tempo of 120 beats per minute. The song is set in common time, and Gaga's vocal range spans from A3 to D5. It has a basic sequence of Bm–D5–A♭–Bm–D5–A♭ as its chord progression. During recording of the song, Gaga was reluctant to add any dance-oriented beats to the song, and insisted on keeping its original rock version. However, music producer Rob Fusari convinced her that a drum machine would not hurt her integrity, telling her that Queen, who was one of Gaga's musical inspirations, used it in their music. Fusari commented, "I think that's what finally got her to give it a shot, ... We finished ‘Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' that day. It's one of the songs on her debut album." Versions Studio versions Since the first demo of the song, slight changes have been made but the beat and lyrics are practically the same. The first demo released in 2006 have some rough vocals with an extra part at the end. The next demo, called the TLA Mix from 2007 removed the extra part, newly recorded vocals and a reworked programming for the beat in which the album version sound nearly the same. The final version of the song was released with the US edition of The Fame with a remixed version (some slight edits to the version on the Canadian edition). *Dirty Rich (Demo v1) - 2:54 *Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (Demo v2 - TLA Mix) - 2:40 *Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (Album Version) - 2:52 *Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (Album Version - remixed) - 2:50 *Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (Radio Edit) - 2:41 Live performance :For a specific performance see "Live Performances". The song was first performed in 2007 during one of Gaga's early performance in New York City as Lady Gaga. The song is one of the core of Gaga's set list since 2008. Around September of that year, Space Cowboy started to use his own remix with extra beats added to the song like gun shots being played when she sings "Bang bang". This version was used during the New Kids on the Block:Live, Doll Domination Tour and The Fame Ball Tour until she started to perform with the New Kids on the Block for her festival shows during the summer of 2009. During the first 14 shows of The Monster Ball Tour, the song was remixed with Dirty Freak by Filthy Rich. On December 21, the regular version was used until the end of the theater version. For the arena version, the regular album version was also performed. Tours *Just Dance Promo Tour *New Kids on the Block:Live *Doll Domination Tour *The Fame Ball Tour *The Monster Ball Tour: Theater & Arena (2010 - 2011) Lyrics Album version 2006 Demo version Charts Credits Personnel *'Guitar:' Tom Kafafian *'Piano and Synthesizer:' Lady Gaga *'Bass:' Calvin "Sci-Fidelity" Gaines *'Drums:' Dave Murga *'Additionnal Programming:' Calvin "Sci-Fidelity" Gaines *'Recorded at:' 150 Studios (Parsippany, New Jersey, ) *'Mixed by:' Robert Orton Publishers *ASCAP Thomas Kafafian Music Reference *BMI | Repertoire Search *The Fame Booklet Category:Songs Category:E-Single Category:Music Videos Category:Tour song Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:Just Dance Promo Tour song Category:New Kids on the Block: Live song Category:The Doll Domination Tour song Category:The Fame Ball Tour song Category:The Monster Ball Tour song